Siete
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Ginny cuenta hasta siete para no intervenir en una pelea entre Harry y su hijo Albus


Les dejo un fic cortito. Hace demasiado tiempo que no publico absolutamente nada. Sin excusas!

Se lo dedico a mi horcruxa :P que siempre me persigue para terminar mis fics y no lo hago. Y ahora ella esta ocupadísima así que este es un fic sin revisión, con lo que si encuentran errores no duden en hacermelos saber a mí y a Pottercita

* * *

Albus llegó a su casa con un portazo y con otro se encerró en su cuarto. En la sala de estudio estaba Ginny cosiendo botones y leyendo el último artículo de Emma Banner de la revista Quidsports. Con un suspiro miró hacia el cuarto de su hijo y contó hasta siete. Siete era su número clave, y siete era el número que se obligaba a contar antes de dejar correr su imaginación con todos los problemas que podían llegar a tener sus hijos.

_**Uno**_. ¿Una novia quizás? La última siempre era el amor de su vida, con quien iba a casarse o a escaparse de Inglaterra, con quien iban a ir a vivir una vida simple de estilo muggle. Desde los quince años se había convertido en un enamoradizo empedernido y Lily en sus cartas desde Hogwarts contaba cosas que si Albus supiera la mataría. Pero siempre entraba en razón a los tres meses de tanta locura y volvía a ser soltero. No, una novia no podría ser: Cristina había sido su última y no habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que se habían peleado. O quizás sí, algún resabio de aquella relación. O se había presentado la causa original de la separación. Lo que la llevaba a la causa dos.

_**Dos**_. ¿Un viejo amor? No. Albus era muchas cosas, pero no era un mujeriego y tampoco era infiel. O al menos eso creía de su hijo. A menos que sea toda una confusión entre viejas novias. Y allí Ginny no sabía mucho más de lo que percibía.

_**Tres**_. Una amistad. No era noticia cuan popular era su hijo, no había mucho que decir al respecto. Y no tenía ningún enemigo o rival. No como Harry y Malfoy o Hermione y Malfoy o, bueno, en su generación todos se llevaban mal con Malfoy. Sin embargo Albus era cordial hasta con Scorpius Malfoy y nunca había tenido ningún problema con él. Incluso en sus años en Hogwarts nunca la llamaron para avisar que Albus se había metido en problemas con algún niño. No. Quien siempre se metía en problemas en la escuela por su mal temperamento era James. Albus sólo se accidentaba por jugar Quidditch al extremo. Había sacado lo suicida de ella y de Harry sobre cualquier escoba voladora. Definitivamente no era una enemistad, ¿pero una amistad? Ginny había estado con la madre de Tim durante el fin de semana, no le había contado nada raro de Tim. Austen y Jessa habían ido a cenar el fin de semana y no recordaba nada que la hiciera sospechar que había algo malo entre ellos. Oliver seguía recorriendo el mundo y la última postal que había enviado era de Cabo de Hornos, aparte Albus nunca se pondría furioso por alguien que estaba a varios miles de kilómetros. Laura Simmons seguía en Francia estudiando. Laura Thomas estaba en Egipto trabajando. ¿O era al revés? Ryan, Archibald, Ava, Rachel, Edward, Margot, Francois, Olivia… Albus tenía demasiados amigos y era imposible seguirles el ritmo a todos.

No. Los amigos no eran seguro. ¿Entonces _**cuatro**_? ¿La familia? Alguno de sus tantos primos, alguno de los tíos, los que no eran amigos sino solo parte de la familia molesta. Como la tía Mildred… ¿Fleur? A veces se enojaba consigo misma por ser tan cruel con Fleur. No era justo para Bill. Se mordió el labio pensando en lo lejos que estaba Bill para defenderse.

No, no.

Aparte Albus no tenía ningún problema con Fleur.

Sin embargo recordó que George le había estado insistiendo que trabajara en la tienda de sortilegios. Tal vez se había sobrepasado con alguna de sus bromas, pero Albus amaba a George y siempre le perdonaba sus chistes pesados.

Mejor pasar al _**cinco**_. Uno de sus hermanos. Las peleas con James no duraban mucho y no eran merecedoras de un portazo desde la adolescencia. Habían perdido su encanto melodramático hace bastante tiempo. Aparte desde su casamiento, James vivía en una nube de felicidad contagiosa y nadie aguantaba estar enojado con James por más de cinco minutos. Y con Lily, Albus adoraba a Lily, aunque fuese un poco rebelde, y a veces exasperante, no se le cruzaba por la cabeza que pudiese ser la causa de tanta cólera.

No podía ser ninguno de sus hermanos.

Así que llegaba al _**seis**_. El trabajo iba bien hasta donde ella sabía. Había hecho un montón de nuevos amigos en el Ministerio y siempre llegaba a casa tarde porque se quedaba en el bar con ellos. Sabía que le gustaba lo que hacía porque las mejores de las veces contaba su día como si hubiese sido una gran aventura. De verdad Ginny podía asegurar que le apasionaba ser Auror.

Y Harry estaba orgulloso de cómo trabajaba Albus, aunque nunca lo decía, cuando Harry hablaba del trabajo se le iluminaban los ojos. Lo que la llevaba al punto **_siete_**. Su padre.

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente apareció Harry en la chimenea más despeinado que de costumbre, sus anteojos torcidos como cuando usaba la red Flu de apuro y de un pálido color verdoso en sus mejillas. Sin siquiera notar que Ginny estaba en el cuarto de al lado, caminó apurado hasta el cuarto de Albus.

Menos mal que Ginny había intentado contar hasta siete antes de meterse en el medio de cualquier discusión que seguro había tenido con su padre. Mejor mantenerse neutral en esas peleas para que cualquiera de las partes pudiera recurrir a ella en caso de necesitar una voz parcial. Claro que nunca lo pedían y nunca salía como era su intención. Pero eso no quería decir que iba dejar de esforzarse.

-Albus Severus, no puedes hacer eso en el medio de una misión. ¿Me escuchas? No puedes ir a Picadilly Circus vestido como se te antoja y, y… y poner en riesgo al equipo, la misión y sobretodo a los muggles.

Ginny caminó lentamente hasta el pasillo al costado de donde estaba Harry. Se apoyó contra la pared para escuchar mejor. Lamentó no tener ninguna de las orejas extensibles de George…

En eso Albus abrió la puerta

-Tienes razón

-¿Te vas?

- Sí, agradezco el tiempo que estuve aquí pero es momento de irme a vivir solo.

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - Preguntó Harry antes de que Ginny interrumpiera con la misma pregunta.

- Hace un año que terminé el entrenamiento Auror, y ya recibo un buen sueldo como para mantenerme.

- Vamos, no digas tonterías que soy yo quien te paga el sueldo y sabemos que no puedes hacer nada con eso.

- ¡Aaah! ¿Si lo sabes, por qué no me lo aumentas? A Patrick, Rod y Alex les diste un buen aumento hace no más de un mes. ¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí?

- Cuando dejes de cometer tantos errores

- ¡Entonces lo admites!

- ¿Que te la pasas metiendo la pata? ¡Claro que lo admito!

- ¡Meter la pata! ¿Llamas meter la pata a tener el record de arrestos desde que tú y el tío Ron están en la fuerza? Y no vengas con ese cuento que no es un tema de cantidad sino de los métodos que utilizo cuando tú y Ron han estado tergiversando la ley a su antojo para no terminar en Azkaban. Tienes suerte de tener un nombre, plata y una abogada de primera, pero Malfoy te podría haber metido preso por muchas de las cosas que hiciste.

Ginny se mordió más fuerte el labio y se imaginó a Harry buscando las palabras correctas para decirle a su hijo.

- Albus, eran otras épocas. No puedes comparar los locos sueltos que habían quedado después de la guerra con Voldemort con los pobres zoquetes que hay ahora.

- ¿Entonces justificas provocar una conmoción en pleno centro muggle para atrapar a Rabastan Lestrange, exponiendo a toda la comunidad mágica y no a un idiota que había tomado de rehén a un muggle mismo?

- No justifico nada. Solo quiero que entiendas que hoy tenemos más herramientas para detener a cualquier criminal que las que teníamos antes. Hoy también hay más leyes que los protegen y no quiero que termines preso por haberte descuidado, a pesar de tener las mejores intenciones. ¡Debes entender eso!

Hubo un silencio en el que Ginny escuchó el golpe de un bolso contra el piso y unos pasos.

- Albus, por favor, es que me preocupa…

- ¡Eso es lo que me cansa, papá! Tu maldita preocupación y el miedo al qué va a pasar ya se está poniendo viejo. No dejas de estar respirando detrás de mi oreja y no me dejas hacer mi trabajo en paz. Para colmo, no ayuda que al regresar a casa tenga que seguir viendo la cara de mi jefe. Por eso me quiero ir, no quiero terminar odiándote.

-Ok, ok. -Harry respondió un poco trabado. Ginny sabía que le costaba mucho reconocer las críticas de sus propios hijos. Lo peor es que Albus era el que menos solía recalcar las fallas en las personas, con lo que se imaginaba a Harry más dolido que de costumbre. - ¿Si quieres te pongo bajo la supervisión de Ron? ¿Prefieres eso?

- Seguirías siendo mi jefe, papá. Y peor, tendría a mi tío respirando detrás de mi oreja. No, de verdad. No importa seguir en donde estoy, pero al menos cuando vuelva a mi casa quiero descansar.

Ginny recordó una conversación entre Ron y Hermione y volvió sigilosa al estudio lamentando no escuchar el resto del intercambio.

Tomó un poco del polvo flu en la chimenea y llamó a Hermione en su oficina.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué cuentas?

- Hermione... -Saludó con un suspiro que Hermione no pasó por alto

- ¿Otra vez Albus y Harry peleando? Creí que ya estaban bien.

- Sí, Albus se está por ir, supongo que al Caldero Chorreante hasta que encuentre algún lugar propio.

- Se acaba de desocupar el departamento donde vivíamos con Ron. ¿Por eso me llamabas?

- ¡Oh, no! Aunque es un buen dato. Se lo diré luego a Albus. No, en realidad era porque te escuché hablando con Ron de un Auror que se fue a Grecia a trabajar.

- ¿El tratado de aliados mágicos? ¿Quieres que Al participe?

- Quiero que Harry le de un respiro, y es medio imposible si se queda en Inglaterra. Pensé que quizás podía pedir un pase.

- Lo tendría que autorizar Harry. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás pidiendo?

- No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo quiero saber si a Al le puede servir.

- Sí, de hecho por sus calificaciones puede elegir el destino que quiera, así que no sería un riesgo que lo enviaran a Siria o a algún lugar en guerra. ¡Espera! - Hermione revolvió unas carpetas hasta que se cansó de buscar y sacó su varita - ¡Accio Información TAM! - Detrás de varias carpetas vio que unos papeles volaban hacia ella. - Toma, le puedes dar esto a Al para que vea si le interesa.

- Gracias, Hermione. Te veo mañana.

Ginny regresó sigilosa con los papeles hasta el pasillo, pero esta vez no se escondió. Lamentablemente encontró a Harry con los puños cerrados y a Albus a punto de maldecir a su padre.

- Albus, cariño -interrumpió Ginny ignorando la postura amenazante de ambos. - Escuché que te ibas y necesitaba darte estos papeles que le pedí a Hermione.

- Gracias mamá, te llamo luego.- Balbuceó sin poder dejar de ver a su padre.

- Ven a comer el domingo que vienen los abuelos y el tío Charlie.

- OK - Le dijo, saliendo del estupor y dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir de la casa.

Harry estaba en el umbral del cuarto meditabundo y suspirando.

- No vale la pena que rezongues. Es Albus, no puedes tratarlo así.

- ¿De verdad crees que fui injusto? Hago un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer diferencia con el resto de los aurors y al final da lo mismo. Él mismo me dijo que esperaba que fuese tan exigente con él como con los demás al principio. No sabes el lío que tengo en el Ministerio por su culpa, entre la oficina de derechos mágicos y la prensa…

- Has estado peor, seguro.

Harry negó con la cabeza. -Sí, pero me atacaban a mí y sabes que no me tengo mucha estima. Pero cuando tengo que defender el accionar de mis hijos ante la prensa me aterra…

Ginny, no por primera vez, se preguntó si no era hora que Harry diera un paso al costado.

-Amor, no te estreses. No tiene sentido que lo hagas.

Movió su varita y aparecieron dos tazas desde la cocina: una la agarró Harry y la otra ella. Dio un sorbo al té, se volvió a sentar en el estudio a continuar con el artículo de Emma Banner y volvió a escuchar un suspiro de su marido.

- No quiero que me odie.

- No seas ridículo, no lo hace.

- Pero se está yendo de su casa para no odiarme, así que…

- No te odia, se va porque después de cierta edad los padres son una molestia, y no me vas a decir que no te agrada tener toda la casa para los dos.

Harry sonrió de costado y Ginny notó que lo estaba recuperando.

- ¿Qué eran esos papeles? - preguntó de golpe.

Ginny se mordió los labios para ordenar sus pensamientos y no continuar lastimando el orgullo de Harry.

- Ehm, eran del tratado de aliados mágicos, para que Albus lo tuviese en cuenta. Supuse que podía ser una alternativa de paz para ambos.

Harry se puso ceñudo y volvió a sonreír de costado.

- ¿Entonces tenemos la casa para los dos?

Ginny sonrió al ver la mirada iluminada de Harry. Se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y miró la hora: eran apenas las siete, su número de la suerte.


End file.
